The Sandbox
The Sandbox is place for TheBlank103's creations that he does not yet have a place for or is trying to work out a few kinks with. Please comment below if you have any ideas about one or more of the members. Note most of the names are not the heroes names and instead are the powers they have. Gravity Wren's powers appeared in his early teenage years. He discovered he could create points of gravity. He coud control who they affected and how strong the force was. He started off by using it on himself to fly or on chess pieces to play without hands. The only two people he told were his cousin and his best friend, Casey. When he turned 15, Casey was in danger. He saved her but in the process was discovered as a Meta, a freak. Outed by his town he went to live alone. This time allowed him to "Clear" his mind. Because of all that had happened he no longer fully cares for humanity or anyone besides himself. His cousin had joined a Government funded team to deal with the big threats. She got Wren to join the team. From there he met his partner, Petra. The two didn't always see eye to eye but backed each other up in the field. Agent Petra is Wren's partner on the team. The one who reminds him why he should be fighting and becomes his closest confidant. Petra has grown up understanding how to control her powers however she has barely any field experience. She is partnered with Gravity who all he has is field experience. The two balance each other out. While Petra might not be able to call out a manuver number for the two to preform. She is sure that Wren will have her back no matter what. (F1) Magical Man The power to change one object into another one. Max's powers depend on the mass of the object and its consistency. For example he can change Water into Lava or Ice into Diamonds. However this moleculer rearangment only lasts as long as he is close to the object. Max is the teams comic relief. He makes sure everyone is not stressed despite going through dangerous missions. He grew up a con-man selling big price items for lots of money. However when they changed back to normal he would be hunted. Finally he was sent to Juvie. Upon finding his file the executive heads of the organization funded his bail. The condition was he do the rest of the time he should of spent in solitary confinement on their team. (M4) Density This mysterious man is able to change his physical density from heavier then a rock to lihter than a feather. With his powers he isable to compensate for Gravity's powers and as such is a tough villain to defeat. He's an evil but charismatic villian trying to turn Gravity to his side. (M5) Techno Freak Dani was the only friend to Gravity while he's living alone. She is actually his cousin. She joined the team around the time of its start and tried to get Wren to join. After a long time he finally did. Dani is able to interact with technology. She can actually intergrate her body into digital code. Also she can hack computers just by touching them. Energy Arrogant, overconfident, higly powered leader of the team. William's powers allow him not only to compensate for Gravity's powers. But also make him almost invincible. His body holds within it large amouns of plasma energy. When wanted he can chane his form from human to plasma. Any form of energy sent at him will be absorbed and then can be redirected. He is rude to anyone he finds weaker then himself. Spike The weakest member of the team. Evan can shoot or grow bone like spikes from his body. While he easily could be a Titan his powers are not on par with those of the others. As such William tends to pick on him. No one ever tried to stop William as he was too powerfull. However Wren has shown that he won't let Energy get away with it. Evan looks up to Gravityfor this. Swap A cunning criminal with the power to swap powers. Thats right, once he touches someone who is meta he gains their power. And they gain his ability to trade powers. Which can lead to some....sticky situations! He normally escapes while everyone is trying to get a hold on which power they have. (M3) Scorch Agnes is a fire breather whose fire is unaffected by Gravity's powers due to it being formed from magic. She looks out for herself and her team. Shes the leader of a small group of theives called the Gold Dragons.-Villain (F3) Sleeper The power to enter anyone's subconcious. This is easily done while they are sleeping to enter dreams. But it can be done while awake She doesn't do it for the money but to further her understanding of the human rain. She is a masochist, enjoying to see others painful memories or change their perfect childhoods into nightmares.-Criminal for hire. (F4) Supreme Photographic memory, High intellect, and superhuman speed. She's an anti-hero who doesn't believe in Government law. She sees this small team of heroes as annoying as they interfere with her plans. Really want this girl to get in the way of the Team and be annoying but someone endearing! (F2) Please Read All ideas will be read! Don't ask if you can claim someone for a rp or add someone (Yet) I want to get these guys done first. I'm creating a Sandbox category. So feel free to make your own! Category:Sandbox Category:TheBlank103